1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jointed or link-band cover for guideways and moving parts of machine tools, as well as for other structural elements of machine tools that could lead to accidents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent No. 30 20 621 Schmidberger dated Dec. 10, 1981 discloses a link-band cover, the strips of which are positively interconected via flexible plastic elements. With this heretofore known link-bank cover, it is difficult to replace the connecting elements when they become torn or otherwise broken because during assembly the longitudinal edges of the connecting elements are secured in recesses of the strips. In addition, the connecting plastic elements are partially exposed between the strips, and can be become damaged by hot chips or turnings.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 20 20 180 Neureuther dated Nov. 11, 1971, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,927-Neureuther dated Aug. 1, 1972 discloses a link band that comprises a number of similar pivotably interconnected links which are provided on that side which faces an adjacent link with a coupling projection having a rotationally symmetrical outer profile, and which are provided on the opposite side with complementarily shaped coupling recesses. The coupling projections can be inserted into the coupling recesses, so that a hinge-like connection that has a limited pivot angle is produced between the individual links. The configuration of the individual links of this heretofore known link band, and especially of the coupling parts, is so complicated that the band can probably be made only of plastic. However, plastic link bands are unacceptable for many machine tool applications, because they could be destroyed by hot chips or turnings.
German Gebrauchsmuster No. 81 04 252 Hennig GmbH disclosed July 30, 1981 provides a covering that is made from a number of strip-like links that are pivotably interconnected in the region of their longitudinal edges; the connection comprises conventional hinge frames that are welded together. Cover plates and stripping edges are secured to the hinge frames to protect the latter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a link-band cover that is easy to construct and assemble, and which is provided with links that require little maintenance, have a long life, and have no places where chips or turnings can wedge.